


I'm about to show you, baby, slow down

by txtfish



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (it's acid), How did we end up here?, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Recreational Drug Use, i am not self projecting how dare you, making out in a bathtub, mature content, the tiniest bit of yearning, yeah choi yeonjun is hot we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtfish/pseuds/txtfish
Summary: He just stared, completely silent, waiting for Yeonjun to take his hand off of his cheek. It burned in a familiar way, like when you accidentally touch a hot pan from the oven. Although this burn felt good, it left butterflies and flips in Beomgyu's stomach. He craved for it, in a weird way.orBeomgyu somehow ended up in a bathtub with the one and only Choi Yeonjun? Oh, and they're taking acid together? Yea
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I'm about to show you, baby, slow down

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." 

He was confident. He knew what he was doing. Beomgyu  _ didn't _ and maybe that should have scared him off. It should have made him get up and walk away. It should have made him keep his mouth shut and eyes open. It should have, yet.  _ It didn't. _ Beomgyu was the one who insisted on climbing into the bathtub and doing this. He had to stay and prove himself. For what exactly? He didn't know. Maybe he just saw a rare opportunity and took it. It's not everyday things like this happen, only in stories.

He didn't have the time to overthink right now though, so, he took one more look at the boy sitting in front of him and slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth. 

"Stick your tongue out."  _ Quiet.  _ His voice was so quiet, so low, in such a whisper that if they weren't in the bathtub, maybe Beomgyu wouldn't have heard him, but he did, so, he stuck his tongue out. The blonde leaned forward and placed the tiny square on the center of Beomgyu's tongue. 

"You can close your mouth now." Beomgyu retracted his tongue and slowly closed his mouth.   
  
"Hey Yeonjun?"    
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Should I open my eyes now?"   
  
"If you want."   
  
Beomgyu slowly opened his eyes, Yeonjun being the first and only thing he saw. It was all him, he stared. Stared at his lips, and his eyes. Stared at the dimples around his mouth. Even stared at the crinkles by his eye while he smirked.  _ Why is he smirking? It's not like I'm checking him out— _ "Yah!"

  
Beomgyu went to crawl backwards but was only met with the end of the tub. Yeonjun tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.    
  
"You alright there?"   
  
"Yes I'm fine. I just—"   
  
Yeonjun scooted closer to Beomgyu. His arm reached out and pushed some hair out of his face. His cologne and presence overwhelmed each one of Beomgyu's senses. The strong scent of burnt wood filled his nostrils and clouded his brain. He smelled so good, and he knew that too. He knew how attractive he was, and it ignited something in Beomgyu. Maybe he had a tiny reason to get into this bathtub while all his friends were downstairs doing whatever the hell knows. Smoking? Drinking? Making out again? Beomgyu should care, he shouldn't have wandered off from them. Christ, he just had to use the toilet for crying out loud. Yet, he was farthest away from using the toilet right now, minus actually being in a bathroom. Beomgyu quickly shook his head slightly to ignore his rambling train of thought, but he realized that Yeonjun's hand stayed on his cheek. Yeonjun started chuckling. 

"You know," he looked down and back up at Beomgyu out of the corner of his eye, peering through the blonde tufts of hair hanging in his face, "You're going to have to relax or you'll have a bad trip." Beomgyu's eyes were wide. His lips parted and his cheeks burnt. He just stared, completely silent, waiting for Yeonjun to take his hand off of his cheek. It burned in a familiar way, like when you accidentally touch a hot pan from the oven. Although this burn felt good, it left butterflies and flips in Beomgyu's stomach. He craved for it, in a weird way. Yeonjun definitely knew how hot his face was right now, it would be impossible to ignore it.   
  
_ He hasn't moved his hand. Should I say something? Should I— _   
  
"Don't overthink too much. It's too loud," Yeonjun moved his hand away from his cheek and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back. Beomgyu watched as he relaxed his muscles and played a small smile on his lips. He looked so good, and he knew it too. Beomgyu figured this was the first time he was ever in the same proximity as Yeonjun so he took this moment to admire. Yeonjun really was one of the most beautiful boys he laid his eyes on. The way his blonde hair was half up in a ponytail, with his bangs hanging low on his face, just barely intertwining with his eyelashes. While he was leaned back Beomgyu noted how, ever so slightly when his crop top inched higher, it exposed his belly button and his abs. He admired the way Yeonjun's dangling earring laid delicately on his shoulder when he titled his head to the side. Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to touch him, he wanted to touch his stomach, his hair, his face. His cheeks got hotter the more he admired Yeonjun's existence, he reached up and touched his left one. Yes, it was warm, so so warm. It didn't burn like when Yeonjun touched it, it was just a faint reminder showing Beomgyu that he couldn't deny his feelings.

"You know, you really should relax Beomie-yah."    
  
Beomgyu gulped, ' _ Beomie-yah? Fuck.'  _ He dropped his hand from his cheek, and looked around the bathroom. Silently he waited to feel something, anything, literally the smallest thing to distract himself from the fact he came to a party, a high school party, his first party, and ended up taking acid with the one and only, Choi Yeonjun. Yeah, he didn't need to be reminded. Yeonjun was only known for getting caught with weed at school more times than he could count on his hands. That's something Beomgyu couldn't afford to think of right now, if those rumors are even true. What he can afford to think of is how peaceful Yeonjun looks right now. He's not just some stoner or drug addict in the senior class with no future. He's not some menace to the school. He's  _ himself _ , he's peaceful and calm, and he's kind. Yeonjun didn't force Beomgyu into this. He even warned him against it, but Beomgyu was the one who crawled into the bathtub and uttered some words along the lines of,  _ "I want to live a little." _ So here he was. Living in this moment, doing acid, in a bathtub, with Choi Yeonjun. The same Choi Yeonjun that he's been in love with for three years.   
  
  
***   
  
  
What seemed like a few minutes, turned into an hour, and then two, and somehow three. Beomgyu swears he's never giggled this much in his life. He's never felt so free. It wasn't how people described it, or how movies portrayed it either. In the beginning he got quite scared, seeing random animals and colors in the bathroom. He made Yeonjun shut the curtain. Slowly Yeonjun eased Beomgyu's worries and fears. He began telling him stories and jokes, distracting him from anything that wasn't him and his voice. Beomgyu thought Yeonjun was honestly funny, but he might want to make sure of that fact once he's sober. Right now, he's trying to stop giggling from a joke he  **swore** wasn't this funny.    
  
"Hey, Beomie-yah?" Yeonjun sounded quieter, if such a thing was possible considering all he's done was whisper tonight. If they weren't on the second floor of this house, Beomgyu knew he would yell because of the noise but somehow in this bathtub upstairs, all the music and commotion under them didn't exist.  _ Hell, it could also be the drugs but hey.  _ Nonetheless, his even softer tone took Beomgyu off guard, considering how he was in charge of the talking the past few hours, and made them laugh and feel at ease.   
  
"Yes Yeonjun-ssi?" He slowly brought himself to look up at Yeonjun, only he wasn't looking back. He was staring at his hands in his lap.   
  
"You can call me hyung Beomie-yah," He sighed with a small smile. "Please," He messed with his fingers before he continued. "You know everyone's wrong about me. I'm not bad at school or mean to people. At least, I don't think I am," He runs one of his hands through his bangs, then reaches up with both to tighten his ponytail. 

"I haven't gotten caught with weed at school, Fucking hell, I'd never take any drug to school! I care about my grades and people's feelings, and I—"    
  
Without hesitation Beomgyu leaned forward and held onto the side of the tub with one hand, and used his other hand to press his index finger against Yeonjun's lips.   
  
"Hush."    
  
Where this sudden burst of confidence came from, he will never know. All Beomgyu knew was he didn't like seeing Yeonjun this way, not after he helped him calm down. This time, Beomgyu needed to help him. He slowly moved his finger away from his lips and cupped his cheek instead.   
  
"I believe you Yeonjun-hyung. I believe you."    
  
Delicately, Yeonjun put his hand over Beomgyu's and smiled. He looked at him tenderly, wondering curiously at the silly boy who stumbled into the bathroom, argued with him, and eventually crawled into the bathtub, a boy who insisted he trusted Yeonjun enough to do drugs with him, a boy who was different, like him. 

He didn't have to do any of this. Yeonjun even got out of the tub when Beomgyu walked in, apologizing and attempting to leave before he was stopped. Beomgyu insisted Yeonjun stay and he could find another bathroom. It started a small back and forth between them, Yeonjun getting back into the tub, and lasted right until Beomgyu asked what Yeonjun was doing in the bathtub anyways. It went something like this,

_ "I was going to take something, I didn't realize I left the door unlocked though." _

_ "Oh? What are you doing?" _

_ "Ah, you don't need to worry about that little bear." _

_ "Wha-ah! I'm not little, don't call me that. Move over, I'm getting in the tub with you." _

Eventually, Yeonjun explained all Beomgyu had to do, and made sure he really wanted to. Somehow that all led to this moment. 

With the quietest tone, Yeonjun whispered, "Beomie, can I kiss you?"    
  
Beomgyu froze. He was startled, he didn't expect him to ask such a thing. He stared at Yeonjun and looked down at his lips. Those lips.  _ Yeonjun's lips. _ The lips he yearned for and dreamed about for the last three years now. His cheeks quickly got warm once again, but nonetheless, he nodded. 

"Please."    
  
Slow. It was slow at first. The way Yeonjun pressed his lips to Beomgyu's. He moved his hands and cupped both of his cheeks fully. Beomgyu's hand slipped off the tub, catching himself on Yeonjun's shoulder as he landed in his lap. Like a blanket, he was instantly wrapped by both of Yeonjun's arms, pulling him closer, closer, closer, until their bodies pressed against each other and there was nothing but their clothes keeping them apart. Beomgyu held onto Yeonjun's shirt, and felt himself melting fast into the kiss.   
  
Not only were his touches soft and careful, they were  _ Hot. _ Beomgyu felt euphoric. He never knew kissing could be anything other than a quick peck, he had seen kisses before, between Taehyun and Hueningkai. He's seen kissing during a movie, but they were not like this. They didn't capture the way his partner would hold him close, the way he kissed Beomgyu as if he'd disappear or slip through his fingers. It didn't capture the way Yeonjun ran his hands through Beomgyu's hair as he sighed into the kiss. His hands traveled down onto the nape of Beomgyu's neck and played with his hair, and then even lower until they sat on either side of his waist. Tenderly and carefully Yeonjun pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Beomgyu's. Suddenly he felt hot again. He wanted to hide. He cupped his own cheeks and felt  _ hot _ . So, so hot and embarrassed. How did he just kiss the only boy he's ever wanted to kiss before, and like  _ that?  _ Instantly he felt nothing but sober. Truthfully, Yeonjun felt the same. He placed one of his hands on Beomgyu's and watched as he blushed furiously.    
  
"Tell me Beomie-ah, was I your first kiss?"   
  
_ Fuck. So hot.  _ How is that he only felt hot. If possible, he'd be ever redder than he currently was. Wait, was it noticeable that Beomgyu was new at this? He reluctantly replied anyways.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Yeonjun hooked his finger under his chin making Beomgyu look up at him. He dropped his hands to Yeonjun's chest and carefully looked into the other boy's eyes, and waited for him to speak again. Waiting for him to say something,  _ wanting _ him to say something. The silence was overbearing, the heavy breathing echoed in the bathtub.   
  
"I hope I'll be your last, and I hope your first trip wasn't too bad."   
  
Beomgyu smiled innocently and delicately pecked Yeonjun's lips. "I think if every drug came with a cute boy in a bathtub, I'd be more prone to do them."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> aha so this is my first time writing something. feel free to leave literally anything. constructive criticism is welcome! don't be an ass thx  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/trsrtxt?s=09)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/txtbfs)


End file.
